Possession
by coffeelover98
Summary: AU. Suatu cerita di negeri antah berantah.


**Possession **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

warning : AU, waktu dan lokasi di suatu negara antah berantah, tidak terikat pada struktur dan kondisi geisha-danna secara faktual.

* * *

_Love is the most terrible, and also the most generous of the passions; it is the only one which includes in its dreams the happiness of someone else._

_- Alphonse Karr_

.

Shiho Miyano mengigil tanpa sadar. Cuaca mendingin menjelang malam. Dipandangnya refleksi dirinya di cermin, jemarinya membubuhkan bedak putih ke pipi pucatnya. Sebenarnya dia tak pernah butuh berbagai macam alat perias wanita yang telah disediakan, kulitnya halus dengan mata biru-kehijauan yang cemerlang. Bibirnya telah dipulas warna merah terang seperti darah. Sanggulnya diatur rapi dengan menyisakan leher rampingnya. Sisir manikam dengan bulir-bulir mutiara menyisip di sela-sela rambutnya, berayun melawan gravitasi setiap dia bergerak. Kimononya merupakan salah satu yang terbaik—berwarna merah muda dengan keliman emas di setiap sisi. Ada burung phoenix dan bunga sakura yang tersulam membentang di setiap sisi lengannya. Tali obinya berwarna merah tua membebat ketat. Jadi begitu Shiho berjalan, gambar itu akan melambai dengan begitu indahnya—mengiringi langkahnya. Harga sehelai kimono itu sangat mahal, seorang pegawai rendahan takkan mampu membelinya walau telah bekerja keras sepanjang hidupnya.

_Kau harus mencari seseorang yang potensial sebagai danna-mu. Kami telah memeriksa beberapa kandidat yang sepertinya mampu memberikan tawaran minimal dua belas juta ryo. _

Suara Vermouth masih terngiang—berbaur dengan riuhan angin menyentak pepohonan dari luar bangunan kayu. Wanita berambut pirang itu telah memberinya peringatan—sebagai salah satu geisha paling popular di Ichiriki—kalau ini merupakan tugas pertamanya yang penting dan menyangkut nasib semua penghuni okiya itu.

Shiho mengamati wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya dari balik cermin. Wajahnya tak berekspresi, nafasnya lembut dan perlahan. Dia tidak pernah merasa tertekan atau terpaksa untuk melakukan hal ini. Dari awal, dia tau kalau dia hanya mampu bertahan begitu lama di Ichiruki hanya karena kakaknya—Akemi. Setelah kakaknya berhasil melarikan diri dengan kekasihnya, Shuichi Akai… dia tau kalau waktunya akan segera tiba. Tak akan ada tempat yang aman bagi mantan geisha dalam pelarian. Dia tau kalau Anokata—pemilik Ichiriki—tidak mengejar kakaknya karena mereka semua mengerti kalau keberadaan Shiho sendiri jauh lebih penting bagi okiya itu.

Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan. Bukankah nasibnya masih jauh lebih baik dari jutaan wanita lain yang harus saling membunuh demi mendapat posisinya sebagai geisha nomor satu di Ichiriki? Gin dan Vermouth telah berulang kali menekankan hal ini dan menuntutnya untuk membalas budi atas segala kebaikan Anokata bagi Shiho dan Akemi.

"_Jika kau tak dipungut Anokata…. Kau akan berakhir sebagai tikus menjijikan yang berbaur di tumpukan sampah… Kau mengerti? Little Sherry?"_ suara sinis Vermouth mencengkeramannya. Wanita itu selalu membisikkan kata-kata beracunnya setiap tidak ada orang melihat. Terutama jika Gin tidak berada di sekelilingnya. "_Kakakmu yang sombong dan tolol itu—hanya bisa memilih Akai. Dia bahkan tak mampu menggaet Dokter Araide yang berani menawar paling tinggi. Ketololan itu tak akan terjadi lagi, Little Sherry. Anokata tak akan membiarkan telur emasnya yang paling berharga tidak memberikan keuntungan maksimal. Kau pikir kenapa kami susah-payah mengajarimu meracik teh, menarikan berbagai macam tarian dan memetik shamisen? Karena kau adalah asset paling berharga di Ichiriki. Penawar tertinggi akan menjadi danna-mu..."_

Shiho tertegun sebentar, jemarinya tak sadar menggenggam ujung kimononya kencang ketika ingatannya berselibat menguasai pikirannya.

"_Shiho-chan… Kau pasti bisa menjadi geisha nomor satu di Ichiriki. Berjuanglah!"_ Shiho tak ingin mengingat betapa berserinya wajah Akemi, dia juga tak ingin mengingat bagaimana meronanya pipi kakaknya setiap bertemu dengan Shuichi Akai—salah satu pengawal di Ichiriki. Karena kisah cinta terlarang mereka, pengawasan di Ichiriki diperketat dan Sherry tak pernah bisa meninggalkan okiya tanpa ditemani Gin dan Vodka.

"_Kau ingin kakakmu selamat? Dua belas juta ryo. Kau harus mendapatkan uang itu dari penawar tertinggi untuk menjadi danna-mu. Yah, dua belas juta ryo untuk menebus keselamatan kakakmu yang tolol itu." _

Janji Vermouth ini yang membuatnya berjuang mati-matian. Latihan setiap hari dan merawat tubuhnya dengan seksama. Dia harus mendapatkan dua belas juta ryo itu untuk Akemi.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, pintu kertas bergeser. Wajah cantik Vermouth muncul lengkap dengan senyum sinis dan meremehkannya.

"Kau sudah siap? Mereka telah menunggumu."

Shiho menggangguk dan mengikuti langkah Vermouth. Jemarinya mendingin lagi. Aneh, padahal dia tak pernah gugup ketika akan menghadapi tamu. Berbagai macam orang telah ditemuinya, dari yang paling cabul hingga pria yang bahkan tak mampu menatap wajahnya sedetikpun karena malu.

Tapi hari ini… dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Dia merasa kalau ada aliran takdir yang berbeda—seperti melawan arus, memutarbalikkan segala sesuatu yang telah diatur dengan begitu rapi.

Tawa pria terdengar menembus pintu. Sepertinya mereka sedang meributkan sesuatu di dalam ruangan. Vermouth mengambil posisi bersimpuh di depan pintu diikuti Shiho. Kemudian dia menggeser pintunya perlahan. Sinar cahaya lampion menyeruak keluar. Wajah-wajah asing menatapnya penasaran. Shiho menghitung ada empat pria disana. Semuanya terdiam begitu melihat kedua geisha itu memasuki ruangan.

Vermouth mengambil langkah pertama, dia berjalan pelan dan menunduk untuk bersimpuh mendekati salah satu pemuda.

"Kudo-san?" Yang ditanya mengangguk dan untuk pertama kalinya mata Shiho dan Shinichi bertemu. Tatapan pria itu begitu dalam, seperti bisa menembus hatinya dan membongkar semua rahasia yang tersimpan disana. Shinichi menggeser letak cangkir sakenya, rambut pria itu sedikit berantakan, dan alis matanya yang bertaut memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Um.. Sherry?" tegur salah satu pemuda lain, Shiho menoleh dan menemukan lirikan penuh arti darinya. Pria itu yang kemudian dikenalnya sebagai Kaito Kuroba, adalah pemuda periang dan sahabat kental Shinichi. Dua pria lain, Heiji Hattori—putra kepala kepolisian kota Osaka dan Saguru Hakuba—pewaris toko Hakuba. Dari keempat pemuda bujangan itu—yang paling kaya tentu saja Shinichi, dan kemungkinan hanya dia yang mampu membayar dua belas juta ryo. Tentu saja kita harus memulai dari kemungkinan tertinggi, bukan? Untuk menghemat waktu dan kesempatan.

_Untuk kebebasan Akemi._

Shiho menelan ludahnya dan menampilkan senyumannya yang paling menawan. Senyuman yang telah dilatih bertahun-tahun sehingga bisa tampil dengan cemerlang walau hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Kudo-san… biarkan aku menuang sakemu," Shiho mengambil salah satu teko kecil dan menuangkan isinya ke cangkir pria itu dengan anggun. Dia tau kalau mata biru pria itu mengikutinya terus, seakan hendak menyelidiki segala tingkah lakunya.

"O-oh, baiklah… Sherry." Shinichi meneguk sakenya dengan sekali teguk. Rasa pahit sake itu terasa liat melewati tenggorokannya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Sementara itu Vermouth telah mengundang dua geisha lain untuk menemani tiga sahabat Shinichi dan mereka telah berpesta dengan meriah sambil bermain tebak-tebakan. Shinichi yang duduk kaku ditemani Shiho disampingnya, berulang kali melirik gugup ke gadis itu.

Alis Shiho terangkat ketika menyadari kalau jemari Shinichi basah. Pegangannya pada cangkir sakenya berulang kali tergelincir. Gadis itu mendekat, menyorongkan tubuhnya dengan pose sensual sehingga Shinichi bisa mencium wangi parfumnya.

"Hm… Coba terangkan padaku tentang kasus pembunuhan itu, Kudo-san. Kabar yang kudengar kalau kau berhasil membekuk pelakunya hanya dalam waktu dua jam." Suara Shiho mengalun rendah dan lirih. Pria itu tampak senang, "Kau tau tentang kasus itu?"

"Tentu saja… Semua orang tak berhenti membicarakan bagaimana pintarnya anda, Kudo-san," puji Shiho.

"_Kau tau kalau pria sangat suka dipuji. Mereka memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi dan rasa kepercayaan diri yang mampu menggerakan gunung."_ Kata-kata Akemi tiba-tiba tergaung begitu saja. _"Beri sedikit dorongan, katakan kalau kau sangat tertarik, hargai setiap perkataan dan jangan pernah memotong pembicaraannya."_

Shiho menuang sake kembali pada cangkir Shinichi dan mendengar setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu dengan seksama. Semangat pria itu tergugah, matanya berkilat-kilat. Dia jarang menceritakan kasus-kasusnya pada orang lain kecuali pada sahabat prianya. Ketertarikan geisha berambut pirang strawberry ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Dadanya sedikit terkembang, dia tau kalau sahabat-sahabatnya sedang meliriknya dengan iri. Walau dia yakin sebenarnya Shiho hanya bersikap sopan tapi mampu menambah semangat detektif itu untuk menguraikan satu persatu detil kasus seakan gadis itu sangat tertarik mendengarnya, dan ironisnya benar. Shiho bahkan tak menyadari kalau dia mulai bertanya tentang hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya, seperti bagaimana asam bisa membuat besi berkorosi atau ketika cerita lain tentang sang pelaku yang terjun ke sungai untuk menghindari kejaran berhasil membuat dia tersenyum geli.

Salah satu tugas geisha adalah membuat nyaman setiap kliennya—terutama yang berpotensial menjadi _danna-_nya. Setiap klien harus merasa terhibur sehingga mereka akan terus memanggil geisha itu di setiap pertemuan. Walau Ichiriki merupakan salah satu okiya paling terkenal di Gion, tapi masih banyak okiya lain yang mempunyai geisha tak kalah populernya. Shiho mengerti kalau dia harus tetap menarik perhatian Shinichi sehingga detektif itu akan selalu mengundangnya begitu dia sedang kesepian dan ingin berpesta. Dan hal itu terjadi seterusnya, Shinichi menjadi tamu tetap Ichiriki. Kadang dia datang berempat, berdua dan pernah dia datang sendirian—hanya khusus bertemu Sherry.

"Kau sudah makan, Kudo-san?" Shiho meletakkan baki kecil yang berisi kue-kue kecil ke atas meja. Shinichi menggeser posisi duduknya untuk memberi ruang bagi Shiho duduk di sampingnya. Dia lelah karena telah menghabiskan beberapa jam terakhir untuk menangkap pembunuh berantai. Dan sepanjang jam-jam itu, wajah Sherry terbayang-bayang terus membuatnya tersiksa.

Ditatapnya gadis itu lekat-lekat, seakan takut kalau dia mulai mengabur—seperti mimpi. Seperti malam-malam panjang, yang dihabiskannya dengan kerinduan tak tersampaikan.

"Belum. Kau sudah makan? Makanlah bersamaku hari ini," ajaknya sambil mengambil salah satu piring berisi kue dan meletakkannya ke depan Shiho.

Wajah Shiho sedikit berubah. Salah satu siasat geisha jika klien potensialnya tak kunjung memberi penawaran selama berminggu-minggu walau telah menjadi tamu tetapmu adalah—beri sedikit kejutan. Sedikit bumbu asmara di sana sini. Tentu saja kau tak bisa berharap kalau geisha itu bisa jatuh cinta pada kliennya bukan? Atau sebaliknya? Shiho tak percaya pada cinta. Cinta hanya kamuflase palsu untuk memperoleh apa yang kau inginkan. Bukankah selama ini mereka hanya saling berinteraksi dengan simbiosis mutualisme. Saling menguntungkan, bukan?

"O-oh, aku sepertinya tidak bisa hari ini, Kudo-san. Ada tamu yang sedang menungguku di ruangan lain. Aku akan memanggil Kir-chan dan Rum-chan untuk menemanimu." Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya gusar, "Aku hanya ingin ditemani olehmu, Sherry. Siapa tamu itu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kudo-san… jangan marah dulu. Kau datang terlambat hari ini dan sama sekali belum membuat janji temu denganku… kau tau kalau aku selalu menepati janji. Bagaimana kalau aku akan menemanimu besok malam saja?" kata Shiho dengan nada rendah. "Bagaimana kalau Sera-chan yang akan menemanimu hari ini? Kau pasti akan senang ditemani olehnya."

Shiho menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali sebagai tanda minta maaf lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya. Gerakannya terhenti karena Shinichi menyentak tangannya.

"Jangan pergi…" bisiknya lirih.

"Kudo-san?" tanya Shiho hati-hati.

Shinichi menatap wajah cantik itu. Dia tau kalau seorang geisha bukanlah milik satu orang tamunya saja. Dia milik semua orang yang mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk setiap jamuan di okiya. Apalagi Sherry—geisha termahal—tentu saja bukan tamu sembarangan yang bisa mendahului dia sendiri. Selama beberapa minggu ini, Shinichi yakin kalau Sherry hanya menemaninya seorang. Dia telah membayar begitu banyak pada Vermouth supaya gadisnya ini tak boleh menemui tamu lain walau Vermouth tak bisa berjanji jika ada orang yang membayar lebih untuk Sherry. Wanita pirang licik itu bahkan memberi tekanan secara halus kalau sebenarnya dia harus membayar dobel untuk setiap perhatian yang dicurahkan Sherry untuknya.

"Siapa tamu itu? Dimana Vermouth?" suara Shinichi bertambah nyaring. Shiho memberi tanda pada bibir pria itu untuk mendiamkannya. "Kudo-san… Vermouth-san sedang berada di luar—bersama tamu pentingnya. Maafkan aku… Bagaimana kalau aku membatalkan les tarianku besok sebagai ganti hari ini?"

Shinichi mau tak mau merasa senang, jika Sherry mengorbankan waktu lesnya, berarti dia memiliki empat jam ekstra untuk bersamanya lebih lama.

"Baiklah… aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi." Pegangannya terlepas. Shiho tersenyum, kulit tangannya masih terasa hangat.

"Sampai ketemu besok." Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu Shiho meninggalkan Shinichi yang duduk termangu memandang kepergiannya. Kimono keperakannya membungkus tubuh rampingnya dengan begitu anggun. Shinichi tak pernah bosan melihat wanita itu—dengan tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan—Sherry pernah menaruh cabai pada sakenya saat Shinichi kalah taruhan, dan gadis itu bahkan memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya yang langka, yang tak pernah diketahui orang-orang di Ichiriki. Yang dia yakin kalau gadis itu hanya bertingkah laku demikian jika berada di dekatnya. Shinichi merasa spesial dan bangga. Dia tau kalau sahabat-sahabatnya merasa iri karena Sherry hanya mencurahkan perhatian khusus untuknya. Walau dalam hatinya membatin, kalau itu hanya sebagai pemancing supaya Shinichi menjadi _danna_ gadis itu.

Menjadi _danna_-nya Sherry? Dia bahkan tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyerahkan dua belas juta ryo untuk gadis itu. Mereka menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu menyenangkan—Shinichi tak pernah merasa sebebas ini, menceritakan segala sesuatu pada Sherry, dari kasus hingga hal yang remeh temeh. Gadis itu bisa dibilang telah mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya—kecuali tentang Ran Mouri, yang entah kenapa tak berani diceritakannya sedikitpun. Tunangannya ini yang membuat Shinichi merasa ragu—dia telah berjanji setia semati. Walau hubungannya dengan tunangannya hanya sebagai formalitas karena dia tak merasakan apapun dengannya, dia tak ingin seperti ayahnya. Dia ingat bagaimana ibunya kadang marah dan menangis setiap ayah berhari-hari tak pulang, dan ketika pulang—dia malah berbau sake.

_Siapa tamu itu?_ Kadar penasaran Shinichi amatlah kuat jika menyangkut seseorang, yah—seorang wanita yang telah merebut hatinya dengan begitu saja. Membuatnya terpesona dan tergila-gila.

Tapi, Shinichi tak yakin bagaimana reaksi tunangannya jika dia menjadi _danna _Sherry. Dia ingin Sherry menjadi istrinya—bukan hanya sekadar gundik. Lagipula keluarga Mouri pasti tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja jika dia melepaskan jalinan pertunangan mereka. Dan ayahnya pasti akan bertanya-tanya tentang uang tabungannya yang menyusut dengan begitu banyak.

_Sherry…_

Shinichi bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Matanya berkeliling mencari-cari. Dari ujung salah satu gang terdengar riuh tawa. Pasti ini ruangan yang dipakai tamu penting—yang berani-beraninya mencuri Sherry darinya. Dia mendekat, perlahan, dilobanginya kertas yang menutupi pintu ruangan itu sedikit. Lalu diintipnya, nafasnya tertahan begitu menyadari siapa pria itu.

_Kaito Kuroba !_ Salah satu sahabatnya yang paling akrab! Bertemu dengan Sherry secara diam-diam dan bahkan berani membayar lebih mahal darinya.

Saat itu Kaito sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak atas lelucon yang dilemparkan Sherry. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum malu dan menutup bibirnya dengan ujung kimononya. Shinichi yakin kalau itu hanya merupakan salah satu trik yang digunakan Sherry saat menjamu tamunya, tapi gerakan ini mampu membuat tawa Kaito terhenti. Pria itu bahkan sedang menatap Sherry dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangan Kaito terangkat dan mendarat di pundak Sherry, "Jangan sembunyikan senyumanmu, Sherry. Kau lebih baik memperlihatkannya padaku."

Kaito mendekat, hidungnya membaui parfum gadis itu. "Kau wangi sekali…"

Shinichi menipiskan bibirnya, wajahnya keruh. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia merasa terbakar. Kesal dan penuh amarah. Dia ingin membanting Kaito, melayangkan beberapa tinju untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria yang berani-beraninya menyentuh gadisnya. Otaknya terasa kabur.

_Shinichi! Berpikirlah dengan logis! Ichiriki takkan membiarkan pengacau akan masuk ke dalam okiya mereka jika berbuat hal-hal yang melanggar hukum!_

Detektif itu hanya menggumam kata-kata ini berulang kali. _Berpikirlah logis! Shinichi! Kau ingin menjadi danna gadis itu kan? Kau hanya akan menghancurkan kesempatanmu!_

Akhinya Shinichi berhasil menekan amarahnya, dan dia balik pulang ke rumahnya dengan hanya satu tekad. Besok pagi-pagi sekali dia akan memberikan penawaran untuk menjadi_ danna_ Sherry.

.

.

.

"Empat belas juta ryo?" mata Shinichi terbelalak ketika mendengar penawaran Vermouth. "Bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu hanya dua belas juta ryo?"

Vermouth hanya tertawa, "Kudo-san… Kuroba-san baru saja memberi penawaran tiga belas juta ryo kemarin."

"K-kaito?" gagap Shinichi tak percaya, dia menggeser posisi duduknya. Jas yang dipakainya terasa sesak. Nafasnya mulai berat sekarang. Pikirannya berputar-putar. Ayah Kaito merupakan pesulap terkenal dan dia mampu membayar berapapun yang diinginkan putra semata wayangnya. Lagipula… bukankah Kaito sudah memiliki calon tunangan juga sama seperti dia?

"Ya… Jika kau tertarik, kau harus memberikan penawaran lebih tinggi. Karena Kaito Kuroba-san bukanlah pria yang mudah menyerah."

Shinichi tak sadar telah masuk perangkap wanita pirang itu, dia hanya menggumamkan satu kata. "Lima belas juta ryo."

Lima belas juta ryo adalah rekor penawaran tertinggi. Tak pernah ada geisha yang mendapat tawaran setinggi itu selama ini. Vermouth tersenyum dalam hati, dia tau bagaimana kesalnya hati Shinichi saat ini. Dan dia akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin untuk kepentingan Ichiriki.

"Baiklah, Kudo-san… aku akan menerima tawaran yang murah hati darimu. Sherry-chan tentu akan senang mendengar kabar ini. Kau tau… dia beberapa kali menyinggung namamu saat kami sedang berdua." Vermouth mengerling, bibir merahnya terungkit ke atas, samar-samar terlihat kejam.

"Benarkah, Vermouth-san?" Shinichi tak kuasa menahan kegembiraannya. "Apa yang dia katakan tentangku?" tanyanya penasaran.

Wanita pirang itu menyentuh cangkir berisi sake panasnya dan tertawa. "_Secret makes a woman woman._ Kau pernah mendengar istilah ini, bukan?"

Shinichi balas tersenyum. Pikirannya mulai mengembara ke masa depan, ke masa dimana dia dan Sherry akan bersama. Dia telah memikirkan langkah demi langkah dengan hati-hati. Tentu saja Ran akan diberi tau, dan dia telah siap untuk kehilangan tunangannya. Dia cuma ingin minta maaf—kalau hatinya hanya bisa diberikan pada satu orang saja.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau mundur dari penawaran menjadi _danna_ Sherry." Ini kata-kata pertama Shinichi begitu Kaito tiba ke ruangan tamu Kudo yang luas. Langkah kaki Kaito berhenti. Dia hanya tertawa tertahan. Matanya menatap punggung Shinichi yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela.

"Shinichi…. Shinichi… " ulangnya dengan senang, "jika kau lupa… Kau sudah punya Mouri-san bukan?"

"Jika kau lupa… Kau juga sudah punya Nakamori-san, bukan?" balas Shinichi sinis. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan matanya bertemu dengan senyuman lebar Kaito yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tau kalau Yusaku Kudo-san rela mengeluarkan berapapun untukmu—sama seperti ayahku. Yang jadi masalah sekarang, apa kau rela mundur?"

"Mundur?" alis Shinichi berkerut. "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Sherry… Dia beda. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Entah kenapa… bersamanya aku tak perlu berpura-pura. Dia wanita yang kuinginkan selama ini."

Mendengar curahan isi hati Kaito membuat amarah Shinichi membuncah. Seperti tangan tak dikenal mengaduk-aduk hatimu dengan kasar. Dia tak suka melihat wajah Kaito saat pria itu mengenang Sherry. Terlihat begitu berbeda. Dia seperti bukan pemuda biasa yang hanya bermain-main seperti dulu, Kaito tampak seperti pria dewasa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shinichi tak ingin percaya. Dia bingung dan kesal. Kaito yang seperti ini, bukan yang diharapkannya. Dia merasa kalau Kaito akan menjadi lawannya yang sepadan dan tak akan menyerah sebelum keinginannya tercapai.

"Kau tau apa tentang Sherry?" tantang Shinichi lantang.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Kaito dengan nada tinggi.

Mereka saling menyipitkan mata. Tak berkata-kata lagi. Shinichi tau kalau percuma menghabiskan waktu untuk menentang Kaito. Dia mengenal sahabatnya dengan baik, dan dia tak pernah membayangkan akan tiba di suatu saat kalau mereka menginginkan orang yang sama.

"Shinichi… kau mencintainya, bukan?" tanya Kaito memecah keheningan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Mengamati pemandangan taman di luar Kudo mansion yang luas.

"Kau tak perlu menjawab sebenarnya…" Kaito mengangkat bahunya, "… tapi aku menginginkan wanita itu sama seperti kau menginginkannya."

Shinichi hanya mendehem pelan. Kaito tersenyum sendiri dan balik berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu disini, Sherry!" seru Shinichi heran sekaligus senang. Dia sedang berada di Osaka untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan dan hatinya berdebar riang begitu melihat Shiho sedang berdiri diam-diam di balik pohon rindang. Dia sanggup mengenali gadis itu dimana pun, walau saat itu Shiho hanya mengenakan kimono coklat muda tak bermotif dan sanggulnya dipilin dengan tusuk konde biasa. Gerak-gerik gadis itu sungguh mencurigakan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia tampak tak tenang ketika menyadari kalau Shinichi telah memergokinya. Biasanya wajah Shiho selalu dibedaki putih dan bergincu merah di setiap perjamuan okiya, tapi kali ini kulit wajahnya polos yang malah menampilkan kecantikan alaminya.

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya Shinichi dengan alis berkerut. Shiho menggeleng kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kau bertemu denganku disini, Kudo-san."

"Kenapa? Kau kelihatan seperti sedang terburu-buru."

Shiho mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Kudo-san. Ini bukan urusanmu. Tolong, tinggalkan aku seorang dan lanjutkanlah perjalananmu. Maafkan aku." Dia hendak berjalan lagi tapi Shinichi segera menarik lengannya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di salah satu gang sempit yang sepi. Keanehan sikap Shiho saat itu malah membuat Shinichi semakin penasaran. "Sherry… Apa Vermouth-san ada berkata sesuatu padamu? Dia memintaku untuk menunggu tiga hari dan tidak boleh bertemu denganmu."

_Tiga hari yang menyebalkan. Dan lucunya walau hari ini baru hari pertama, aku telah bertemu denganmu. Andai kau tau kalau bagaimana kerinduan itu telah berlipat ganda dan aku bahkan tak mampu berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan tadi? _

Alih-alih mengeluarkan isi hatinya, Shinichi malah berkata, "Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu di luar okiya. Terlebih lagi kau sendirian. Dimana pengawal berambut pirang panjang dan bermata tajam itu?"

Shiho mengangkat alisnya, "Vermouth-san belum memberitahui apa-apa padaku. A-aku sedang sibuk. Kita akan bicara nanti. Permisi, Kudo-san." Gadis itu hendak berkelit dan menyelinap pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan wajah Shiho pucat pasi. Dia memutar kepalanya kanan dan kiri—mencoba mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Shinichi yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, cepat memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Jalan sempit penuh semak belukar. Disamping ada rumah kosong dengan pintu kayu yang telah rusak dimakan rayap. Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho dan memberi kode padanya untuk mengikutinya memasuki halaman rumah yang tak luas itu. Mereka segera bersembunyi di balik tong besar—yang sepertinya dulu berisi sake dan masih menguarkan wangi memabukkan itu.

Suara derap kaki semakin mendekat. Bergerak tanpa arah. Dari tempat persembunyiannya yang sempit, mau tak mau Shinichi harus membiarkan tubuhnya berdempetan dengan tubuh gadis itu. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Shiho dan bisa mencium wangi parfum bunga peach berbaur dengstrawberry, samar-samar. Wajah gadis itu tersuruk pada dadanya, sehingga dia yakin kalau debaran jantungnya bisa terdengar dengan begitu keras.

Langkah kaki itu masih terdengar beberapa saat dan kemudian menjauh. Selama beberapa menit—mereka masih tetap dalam posisinya, tak mampu bergerak.

"Dia telah pergi, Kudo-san. Kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu. A-aku tak bisa bernafas…" Shinichi sontak melepaskan cengkeramannya, dia baru menyadari kalau tangannya telah meninggalkan bekas pada kulit lengan Shiho yang putih pucat.

"Maafkan aku…" gagap Shinichi, matanya masih terpaku pada bekas kemerahan itu.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Kudo-san." Shiho merapikan kimononya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Shinichi tanpa bisa dicegah.

Detektif itu merenung. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

.

.

.

"Little Sherry… Kau sangat beruntung." Suara sinis Vermouth mengalun. Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan melipat kipasnya. Bibirnya menyeringai, "Aku mendengar dari Gin… kalau kau pergi ke suatu tempat kemarin siang. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, Sherry?"

Shiho yang sedang duduk bersimpuh—tak mampu bersuara.

"Kau tau kalau Anokata sudah sangat berbaik hati selama ini? Pengkhianatan kakakmu itu telah mencoreng nama Ichiriki dan seharusnya kau sadar kalau setiap langkahmu harus dipikirkan baik-baik untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan?"

Shiho tak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan tajam Vermouth. Dari ujung matanya, dia memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari panjang Vermouth membelai gagang kipas itu. Jari lentik itu telah menyiksanya selama bertahun-tahun. Anokata memang menugaskan Vermouth untuk membimbingnya dan wanita licik itu melakukannya dengan senang hati. Segala macam metode pengajaran selalu diberikannya dengan cara yang paling sulit dan kejam. Tapi Shiho tak pernah menyerah, dia cerdas dan mampu menyerap segala didikan dengan cepat. Walau Shiho tau kalau nasibnya akan terikat pada Ichiriki hingga sepanjang hayatnya—baginya yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan kakaknya.

"Apa kakakmu itu…" Vermouth mengambil kipasnya dan menggunakan gagangnya untuk menaikkan dagu Shiho sehingga mereka saling menatap sekarang. "…berada di tempat yang kau pergi kemarin?"

Selama hidupnya Shiho tak pernah merasa takut sekaligus marah. Emosinya bergejolak dengan begitu kuatnya sehingga tangannya tak sadar telah mengepal, kuku runcingnya bahkan telah menekan daging kulitnya.

"Kau tak punya mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, Sherry?" tantang Vermouth dengan nada mengejek.

Hening sejenak, Shiho menjawab dengan datar. Pelatihannya selama ini telah berhasil menyembunyikan apa yang berkecamuk di kepalanya dengan baik. Wajahnya tak berekpresi. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang merugikan Ichiriki."

Vermouth tertawa panjang dan mengakhirinya dengan kikik pelan. "Baiklah, Sherry. Aku cuma khawatir kalau apa yang kau lakukan itu akan membuat _danna_-mu menarik diri. Kau tentu tidak menginginkan skandal, bukan?"

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Shiho dingin.

Vermouth meletakkan kipasnya dan mengusir Shiho dengan jarinya enteng. Gadis itu bangkit dan mundur meninggalkan ruangan tanpa bersuara.

"Kau akan menyesal, Little Sherry…" gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian Gin masuk dan dia mengambil posisi duduk di sofa dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Gin… kau gagal kemarin."

Yang dipanggil hanya mendengus. "Dia berhasil melarikan diri dariku kemarin. Tapi lain kali pasti tidak akan kubiarkan." Pria itu menyeringai. Walau dia sangat menginginkan Sherry untuk menjadi miliknya, tapi dia tak ingin membuat Anokata marah. Vermouth hanya tertawa. "Kemarilah, Gin…"

Pria itu mendekat dan Vermouth menyelipkan tangannya ke balik yukata hitam yang dikenakan pria itu. "Menginaplah malam ini…" bisik Vermouth. Gin tak bereaksi, alih-alih dia hanya menggumam, "Anokata akan gusar jika tau tentang hal ini…"

"Aku akan sangat hati-hati, Gin. Anokata sedang berada di luar Gion nanti malam…"

Gin akhirnya mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri. Belaian tangan Vermouth terlepas, dia tersenyum puas memperhatikan pria itu meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Tak pernah Shinichi merasa bahagia sepanjang hidupnya. Penawarannya telah disetujui oleh Vermouth dan mereka telah mengatur tanggal untuk pertemuan Shinichi untuk menjadi danna Sherry secara resmi. Lima belas juta ryo adalah jumlah nominal uang yang sangat besar. Tak banyak orang di Tokyo yang mampu mengeluarkannya dengan begitu saja. Tapi bagi Shinichi, uang itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang akan dia dapatkan. Senyumannya tak berhenti tersungging. Hal ini menarik perhatian sahabatnya, Heiji Hattori. Pria beraksen Kansai itu menarik lengan Shinichi di sela-sela pesta perjamuan sake yang diadakan Hakuba.

"Kau harus bicara dengan Kaito," desak Heiji. Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Dia tak muncul beberapa hari ini. Nakamori-san bahkan mencariku untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan geisha Ichiriki itu."

"Dia bukan geisha Ichiriki lagi," kata Shinichi ketus. Heiji mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Kau telah memberikan penawaran untuknya?"

"Ya." Jawab Shinichi pendek tanda tak ingin diganggu tentang masalah ini lagi. Tapi Heiji tak ingin mundur, "Kaito juga menginginkannya."

"Aku tau."

"Bagaimana dengan Ran-neechan?" tanya Heiji lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Heiji."

"Hey, dia pasti akan patah hati."

Shinichi melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, pandangannya menerawang. "Heiji… apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana sesungguhnya—benar-benar hidup?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Benar-benar merasakan apa artinya kehidupan itu. Sepanjang hidupku sebagai detektif, aku telah berurusan dengan berbagai macam kematian, kemalangan, kehilangan dan keputusasaan. Hidup itu memang tidak sempurna tapi… apa kau pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu melihatnya… kau tau kalau dia adalah bagian dirimu yang lain?"

Heiji menatapnya bingung. Shinichi Kudo yang dikenalnya ini sama sekali bukan ahli filsafat atau apapun itu. Dia pria yang mementingkan logika dan akal sehat. Dan hari ini dia malah mengajarinya apa itu arti kehidupan.

"Kau tidak sakit atau makan obat yang salah bukan, Shinichi?"

Detektif itu tergelak, "Kau akan menyadarinya suatu saat nanti… Heiji."

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" seru Heiji ketika menyadari kalau Shinichi berjalan meninggalkannya. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Heiji!" lambai Shinichi.

.

.

.

Gerakan tangan melambat, memutar cangkir sake dengan hati-hati. Shinichi tak meluputkan satupun gerak-gerik Shiho didepannya. Dia menikmati bagaimana gadis itu menuang sake dan meletakkan tekonya pelan di atas meja.

Setiap bertemu dengan Shiho, dia selalu hampir merasa kesulitan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sekejap pun dari gadis itu. Shiho hari ini mengenakan kimono merah jambu dengan sulaman bunga mawar dan obi hitam. Sanggulnya diselipkan satu sisir bertahtakan berlian. Ini adalah hadiah dari Shinichi, dia sangat senang karena gadis itu mengenakan hadiahnya dan terlihat begitu pantas dengan warna pirang strawberry. Shinichi bahkan membawakan hadiah yang lain hari ini, satu set perhiasan berlian—yang sangat mahal. Selama ini setiap sen dari hasil menjadi detektif yang dia simpan dengan hati-hati telah ditukarkan. Dia ingin Shiho menerimanya, karena ini adalah benar-benar hasil kerja kerasnya. Bukan dari uang ayahnya.

Dia teringat dengan Kaito—bagaimana dia akhirnya mundur dari penawaran. Sepertinya sahabatnya akhirnya menyerah setelah tunangannya mengetahui tentang Sherry. Shinichi tak yakin apa Heiji atau Saguru yang memberitahui Nakamori-san. Tapi dia akan berterimakasih pada mereka nantinya.

Mereka hanya berdua di kamar pribadi Shiho. Malam telah menjelang dengan suara kicau burung pulang ke sarangnya ramai. Di luar angin masih berusaha menyemarakan suasana, desis ranting saling bergesekan malah menambah kegugupan Shinichi. Tak sadar tangannya kembali berkeringat.

"Minumlah dulu selagi hangat, Kudo-san…" bisik Shiho pelan.

Shinichi mengangguk. Diangkatnya cangkir itu dan menyesap isinya lambat-lambat. Matanya tak meninggalkan gadis itu. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Shiho karena gadis itu tampak tak berekpresi. Tak terlihat senang atau sedih atau menyesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sherry?" tanyanya lembut.

Gadis itu tersentak lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Raut wajahnya cepat berubah, kembali menjadi geisha yang dikenal Shinichi selama ini. Dia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Shinichi dan meletakkan tangannya pada pundak pria itu. Shiho tersenyum dalam hati menyadari bagaimana reaksi pria itu ketika dia menyentuhkan jemarinya.

"Kau tau… A-aku telah menantikan hal ini sewaktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu," desah Shiho di telinga Shinichi. Pria itu berjengit, hatinya berdebar begitu kencang. Bertalu-talu.

"Terima kasih, Kudo-san… Aku hanya salah satu geisha tak bernama di Gion, yang sebenarnya tak layak melayani tuan muda sepertimu…"

"Jangan bilang begitu!" sergah Shinichi. Matanya bertemu dengan wajah Shiho, tatapan matanya menghujam—kesal. "Kau adalah wanita paling indah—yang pernah kutemui selama ini." Suara Shinichi terdengar berat. "A-aku menginginkanmu…" bisiknya lagi.

"Kudo-san…" sekarang tangan Shiho menurun ke bawah, membelai dada pria itu. Meninggalkan sensasi di bawah permukaan kulitnya, walau sentuhan itu masih terhalang oleh jas yang dikenakan Shinichi, tak pernah dia merasakan tubuhnya sepanas itu. Menjerit—lapar atas setiap belaian.

"Panggil aku Shinichi…" desak pria itu, dia menutup matanya dan menikmati setiap gerakan tangan Shiho.

"Hmm…. Shinichi…" mata Shinichi terbuka dan dia mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga jatuh ke atas tatami. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti tersentak aliran listrik ketika namanya dipanggil dengan begitu mesra oleh Shiho. Wajah Shiho sedikit memerah ketika Shinichi mengubah posisinya sehingga dia berada di atas sekarang.

"Panggil aku lagi…" bisik Shinichi parau. Dan Shiho mengulanginya dengan patuh. Pria itu tak tahan lagi, diciumnya bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Ciuman pertamanya, yang berhasil membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Dikecupnya bibir itu tanpa henti, tanpa jeda.

Dia begitu menyukai bagaimana gadis itu mengerang dan mendesah di bawahnya. Dengan tangannya, dia membuka konde dan melepaskan sisir bertahtakan berlian itu dengan hati-hati. Rambut panjang pirang strawberry Shiho turun jatuh ke bawah dan Shinichi menyisiri helai demi helai dengan jemarinya. Terasa begitu lembut dan wangi. Shinichi membelai pipi gadis itu perlahan dengan jemarinya dan dia mengecup hidung itu sekilas. Bibir pria itu mulai menyusuri garis rahang Shiho lalu menurun ke lehernya.

"Shiho..." bisiknya tanpa sadar. Mata gadis itu terbelalak. "K-kau tau nama asliku?"

Shinichi berhenti, tubuhnya menegang begitu menyadari kalau ada kilasan ketakutan pada bola mata Shiho. "A-aku telah mengetahui segalanya—setelah pertemuan pertama kita," katanya terus terang.

Gadis itu hanya tertegun, bibirnya bergetar.

"Shiho…jangan takut… aku takkan menyakitimu…" bisik Shinichi, dia menangkup wajah gadis itu, "…percayalah padaku."

"…lagipula kau telah membeliku dengan lima belas juta ryo." Kata-kata Shiho itu hampir tak terdengar tapi tertangkap oleh pendengaran Shinichi yang tajam. Tubuh pria itu kembali menegang, tangannya terlepas. Selama beberapa saat dia tak bergerak, lalu akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk sambil menopang dagunya. Dia terlihat memejamkan matanya dan berpikir keras.

"Maafkan aku…Kudo-san. Aku tak bermaksud berkata demikian," Shiho buru-buru bangkit dan segera merangkul pria itu, didekatkan wajahnya. "Berhenti!" sahut Shinichi pendek. Gadis itu menatapnya heran. "Apa mak—" kata-kata Shiho terpotong karena Shinichi langsung menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dan secepat itu juga dia berhenti. Dengan nafas masih berat, Shinichi membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Sebagai pria yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, Shinichi tak pernah ingin memaksakan keinginannya pada gadis yang tak mencintainya.

Dan dia kemudian beranjak berdiri, merapikan kemejanya dan mencari jas yang tersampir di atas meja. Sebelum dia pergi, dia hanya membalikkannya badan sekali lagi untuk menatap Shiho. Apa yang diinginkannya selama ini hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Begitu dekat sekaligus terasa jauh. Shinichi harus berjuang menahan emosinya, meneriakkan dan menumpahkan isi hatinya, kalau dia rela melakukan apapun—hanya untuk bersama gadis itu.

"Kuharap kau bahagia, Shiho…"

"Tunggu!" Shiho segera bangkit dengan buru-buru dan menahan lengan Shinichi, "Kau salah paham!"

"Salah paham?" alis Shinichi terangkat.

"A-aku…"

"Aku telah menebus kebebasanmu dan kakakmu. Akemi Miyano berada di Osaka bersama kekasihnya. Kau mencarinya bukan saat kita bertemu dulu?"

"A-aku…" mata Shiho bergerak-gerak cemas. Shinichi segera meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak gadis itu dan menenangkannya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Kudo-san… a-aku.."

"Ssttt…." Shinichi meletakkan jemarinya pada bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Dia mengedipkan matanya dan meletakkan kotak hadiahnya pada tangan gadis itu.

"Ini…" desis Shiho heran.

"Terima sajalah…" Shinichi tersenyum kecil dan dia kemudian beranjak, meninggalkan Shiho tanpa berpaling lagi.

.

.

.

"Kudo, kau tau tentang kabar kalau Sherry telah meninggalkan Ichiriki?"

Gerakan tangan Shinichi terhenti. Dia kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Jadi…" Shinichi berhenti sebentar untuk memusatkan pikirannya yang sempat terpecah, "…ada kabar kalau dia pergi kemana?"

Saguru Hakuba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dari info terakhir, sepertinya Vermouth-san mengirimkan Gin untuk mencarinya. Tapi seharusnya kau telah menjadi _danna_-nya bukan?" dia memotong steak dengan ahli dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan elegan. "Steak ini sangat lezat. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

"Aku harus pergi duluan. Sampai ketemu besok, Hakuba! Oh ya, aku belum menyentuh steak itu sama sekali jadi jangan anggap kalau traktiranmu ini telah lunas, oke?"

"Hey! Ini tidak adil!" Hakuba hendak membantah tapi percuma saja karena Shinichi telah lenyap begitu dia mengangkat wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan nafas panjang, Shinichi tiba di Ichiriki dalam lima belas menit. Dia segera mencari Vermouth dan wanita pirang itu tiba di ruangan perjamuan dengan wajah kaku.

"Kudo-san… Ada apa mencariku?"

"Dimana Sherry?" sambar Shinichi tajam.

"Hmm… ini pertanyaan yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu." Shinichi memperhatikan bagaimana kerutan di wajah wanita itu dan senyuman yang tampak kentara palsu.

"Kau tau apa inti dari pertanyaanku, Vermouth-san," ujar Shinichi sopan.

Vermouth terdiam sejenak lalu dia bangkit dari sofa kecilnya menuju ke lemari di belakang. Tak lama kemudian dia muncul kembali dan meletakkan satu amplop kecil.

"Gadis itu menitipkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Vermouth datar. Nyata sekali ada kebencian pada nada suaranya. "Dan katakan padanya kalau dia bisa merasa menang sekarang, tapi di masa depan—belum tentu."

Wanita pirang itu melengos pergi tanpa pamit lagi.

Shinichi termenung dan membuka isi amplop itu.

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya._

_SM.O_

Pikirannya berputar cepat.

O.

Osaka.

.

.

.

Shinichi memperhatikan kepulan asap yang menguar dari cangkir keramik putih itu. Ada gambar burung bangau yang terlukis dengan begitu indahnya. Tentu siapa yang melukisnya memiliki bakat alami. Dan sepertinya dia telah bertemu dengan sang pelukis itu. Sama indahnya dengan hasil lukisannya.

"Kau kelihatan kurus, Shiho."

"Pertanyaan yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu, Kudo-san."

"Panggil aku Shinichi."

"Umm…"

Shinichi meraih tangan yang terletak di atas meja kecil itu. Menggenggamnya. Erat, dan tak akan pernah dia lepaskan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Vermouth-san sehingga dia terlihat begitu membencimu?" tanya Shinichi.

Senyuman Shiho melebar, "Aku memberi padanya satu set foto yang kuambil diam-diam saat dia menemui Gin. Anokata pasti tak akan merasa senang."

"Anokata? Siapa Anokata itu?" tanya Shinichi lagi dengan heran.

Shiho menggeleng, "Dia merupakan pelindung Ichiriki. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya…" Shinichi kemudian menarik jemari mereka yang saling bertautan dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Dikecupnya buku jari Shiho.

"Jadi sekarang…" katanya perlahan.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"….apa kau tetap mau menjadi _danna_-ku?"

"Kau sekarang wanita bebas, Shiho… aku telah membeli kebebasanmu."

"….aku milikmu sekarang."

"Sekarang…" Shinichi berhenti sejenak."...dan selamanya?" tambahnya ragu.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau bersikap nantinya…" Shiho mengedipkan matanya dan sebelum kedipan itu terbuka sempurna, Shinichi telah menciumnya dengan panas. Tangannya secara refleks merangkul tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Panggil… aku… Shinichi…" gumam Shinichi di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Shiho mendesah, "Shinichi…"

…dan pria itu mulai melepas tusuk konde Shiho, dia sangat menyukai bagaimana rambut pirang strawberry itu jatuh tergerai ke bawah seperti air mancur. Diciumnya rambut, setiap jengkal kulit yang terbuka dan tangannya mulai bergerak melepaskan obi kimono Shiho.

Sementara itu di suatu okiya yang berjarak ribuan kilometer jauhnya, Yusaku Kudo meneguk sake ketiganya dengan sekali tuang.

Matanya menatap nanar pada wanita pirang di depannya.

"…mau tambah lagi, Anokata?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N : Fic ini untuk merayakan fic ke-20 gw. #sebar_confetti

Chapter terbaru dari From India with Love akan diupload beberapa hari lagi karena sedang di edit.

Thanks for reading ^_^

Okiya = rumah para geisha berkumpul dan biasanya merupakan tempat perjamuan dan perayaan.

danna = pelindung geisha, biasanya membiayai semua pengeluaran sang geisha termasuk kimono, rumah pribadi dll.


End file.
